The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buxus, botanically known as Buxus sempervirens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hiram Saunders’. This new Buxus variety was discovered by Hiram Wade Saunders in 1969 as a branch sport of an unnamed and unpatented single plant of Buxus sempervirens maintained at his home in Albemarle, N.C. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique compact growth habit and attractive glossy evergreen foliage. ‘Hiram Saunders’ has retained many of the outstanding attributes of the species, in particular its tolerance of insects and diseases, which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt States.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Saunders' direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.